Ignatius Spirro
by I.A Spirro
Summary: In the wizarding world, Slowly but surely a new Dark Lord rises. Ignatius Spirro is a regular boy except for the fact that he's a wizard! He moves back to London, and meets some new friends at Hogwarts. While Harry Potter has become a great legend in the wizarding world. Some skeptics don't believe the stories are 100% true. Ig must find these new horcruxes and destroy them.
1. Ig

Chapter 1

Ig

Ig sat at home pondering on what to do. It was the most boring Saturday of the summer! And he was about to turn eleven! Ig wasn't too excited about his eleventh; he'd already had a lot. He couldn't think of anything he wanted for his birthday. Ignatius Spirro was an awkward looking fellow; he had messy, wavy, blonde hair (which was turning brown), an odd type of style, big ears, and (what seemed to be the first thing people noticed about him) his bright, blue eyes. Some people went as far to say they glowed. Ig had grown up with the _Harry Potter_ series. He couldn't remember farther than _Harry Potter, _he even dressed up like him and pretended! There was always a special place in his heart for _Harry, Ron, _and _Hermione._ One day, owls had started flying into his street, which he was fine with, considering Barn Owls were his favorite animal. Weeks later, the owls started coming more and more rapidly. Everywhere you went, there was an owl. One Sunday afternoon, Ig sat bored to death on the sofa. His parents had decided to take Ig and Dmitri out to eat. "YES! WHERE!?" they had both exclaimed. "Well" their mother, Marline responded "considering we're moving to London this Saturday… and it's your favorite… We've decided to go to _Applebee's _tonight!" Ig and D cried out in celebration. Ig was rather excited and piped up for this, they had rarely eaten out! And even though D kept flicking Ig's overly sized ears, he was still excited! When they arrived, strange thing appeared to be happening around him. Like when they had got their drinks, D was punching Ig in the arm whenever their parents weren't looking, Ig was getting very annoyed and suddenly D's drink seemed to have exploded on the table. After the waitress had cleaned it up and they were done eating they left. Ig was still pondering what happened at dinner, but he just stopped thinking about it, and read _Harry Potter _or the fifth time. A few days later, they were on the road to London. Well, they were flying really. The whole flight, all Ig and D did was play their videogame and watch the During-Flight-Movie. To Ig's luck, it happened to be Harry_ Potter Week_. After the flight, they had driven down to their new place, it was nice. Ig went to check out his room, it was fantastic! He had his own room! No more sharing with D! They had gone to sleep for their first day back in London.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2

The Letter

Ig woke up on a sunny day, but it seemed that the owls were following them! Ig got up, brushed his teeth, gone to the bathroom, and ate breakfast. Nothing much had happened it the next few hours, but something peculiar happened. Ig sat alone in the living room, then unexpectedly something flew through the mail slot. A letter, addressed to Ignatius Arthur Spirro. Ig looked at the front it had been stamped shut with an emblem of somewhat. He had opened it, it read:

_Dear Mr. Spirro_

_It's an honor to tell you that you, Ignatius Arthur Spirro, have been accepted into the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _A list of all things needed for this year will be included in the envelope. I, Headmistress McGonagall, will be arriving at your home very soon to explain to your parents. The term will start September 1__st__. You will be able to find the things you need at _Diagon Alley_. I wish the best of luck to you this year._

_Ms. Minerva McGonagall._

Ig had immediately showed his parents. A few minutes after that, Dmitri ran in with his! "Oh come on Iggy, there's no way this is true! This is based off the _Harry Potter _books!" snapped Mrs. Spirro. "Exactly! It's just a prank!" Mr. Spirro agreed. And surely enough, McGonagall had apparated into the room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Spirro." Ms. McGonagall greeted. In shock, all they could say was "Hello". "Your two boys have amazing magical abilities! Of course, Mr. Dmitri must skip to year two considering he's one year older than Ignatius. Mrs. Spirro finally broke the silence with "It's a pleasure to meet you, Headmistress. Here, have a seat!" McGonagall sat on the comfortable leather couch they owned. "Ooh, is this leather? It's very comfortable." "Thank you" Mrs. Spirro said. About a half hour passed by and finally Ms. McGonagall had said "So our own Rubeus Hagrid will be picking him up tomorrow. Just bring him to _King Cross Station._ And Hagrid will be there waiting. And then Ms McGonagall left. They were all astonished! _Harry Potter? _Real? Not one of them could believe it.


End file.
